Marc Handler
Marc Handler is an American writer, voice director, story editor and producer best known for his work on Cowboy Bebop, Astro Boy, FLCL, Naruto, and Voltron. He is a pioneer in bringing anime to Western audiences, and is the first American to work in Japan as a story editor on a Japanese anime series, Tetsuwan Atomu. Early life He was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. He formed the Subject To Change Theatre Troupe, which was active in political causes such as support for Nelson Mandela in South Africa and women’s rights in America. He earned two Master's degrees from the University of Southern California in directing theatre and writing for film and television."2012-02-16 MARC HANDLER INTERVIEW – WRITING DUB ANIMATION (2002, 2009)". 2012-02-16. Retrieved 2013-09-16. Career Handler wrote original episodes for American animation series such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Widget the World Watcher, and Denver, the Last Dinosaur. He became involved in the first major wave of imported anime for Western audiences, writing the English language scripts for Voltron, Saber Rider, Transformers, and Eagle Riders. As anime evolved, he worked as a writer and voice director on anime projects that skewed to older audiences such as Cowboy Bebop (TV series and film), FLCL, Ghost in the Shell, Steamboy, and Metropolis. He later worked on Chinese, Korean, Thai, and Singaporean projects for companies such as Sunwoo Entertainment, Goldilocks Studio, and Disney, China. He also voice directed Stephen Chow in Hong Kong for the English dub of Shaolin Soccer, and wrote episodes for the 2011-2012 successful revival of Power Rangers. Handler has done professional presentations for the Ministry of Culture of the People’s Republic of China in Beijing and for the International Animation Industry Forum in Ningbo, China; has been a judge for the Canadian BANFF awards; has been a guest speaker at Tokyo University; and a guest speaker at San Diego Comic-Con and at various US animation conventions. He has written two books on writing and presentations which were published by Beijing University Press in China and Freelec Publishers in Korea. Awards ADR / voice director * The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee * Astro Boy - Pilot episode only * Avalon * Bit, The Cupid * Born to Fight * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie * Dinozaurs * Eagle Riders * FLCL * Kioka * Little Magic Dragon * Naruto * Nomad * Rave Master * Shaolin Soccer * Super Pig * Ted & Dory Detectives * Tenchi Forever * Tokyo Raiders * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Zatoichi * Zu Warriors Script writer / adapter * The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee - ADR Writer * Astro Boy - Writer * B-Legend! Battle Bedaman - ADR Writer * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Writer * Born to Fight - ADR Writer * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Writer * Code Geass - ADR Writer * Code Lyoko - Composite Writer * Cowboy Bebop - ADR Writer * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - ADR Writer * Denver, the Last Dinosaur - Writer * Dinozaurs - ADR Writer * Dive Olly Dive - ADR Writer * The Dragon Who Wasn't - ADR Writer * Eagle Riders - ADR Writer * FLCL - ADR Writer * Fireball - ADR Writer * Freedom - ADR Writer (Co-Written with Michael Sinterniklaas, Jay Snyder and Stephanie Sheh) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - ADR Writer * .Hack//Liminality - ADR Writer * Initial D - ADR Writer * Kessen II - Writer * Little Magic Dragon - ADR Writer * Metropolis - ADR Writer * Mix Master - ADR Writer * The Moo Family - Writer * Naruto - ADR Writer (Co-Written with Liam O'Brien, Sam Regal, Seth Walther, Ardwight Chamberlain, and Jeff Nimoy) * The New World of the Gnomes - Writer * Nomad - ADR Writer * Power Rangers Samurai - Writer * Power Rangers Megaforce - Writer * Pretty Sammy - ADR Writer * Saber Rider - Writer & ADR Writer * Seven Samurai 20XX - Writer * Shaolin Soccer - ADR Script * Shinzo - ADR Writer * Steamboy - ADR Writer * Super Pig - ADR Writer * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Writer * Tenchi Forever - ADR Writer * Tenchi in Tokyo - ADR Writer * Tokyo Pig - ADR Writer * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - ADR Writer * Transformers: Cybertron - ADR Writer * Voltron: The Third Dimension - ADR Writer * Vytor: The Starfire Champion - Writer * Widget - Writer * Zatoichi - ADR Writer Story editor * Astro Boy - Executive Story Editor * Cowboy Bebop - Story Editor * Denver, the Last Dinosaur - Executive Story Editor * Mix Master - Story Editor ** Final Force ** King of Cards * Naruto - Executive Story Editor ** Seasons 1 & 2 * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs - Executive Story Editor * Shinzo - Story Editor * Voltron - Executive Story Editor ** Voltron: The Third Dimension - Executive Story Editor * Vytor: The Starfire Champion - Story Editor Casting * Mix Master - Casting Director * Nomad: The Warrior - Voice Casting Actor * Mix Master - Zombie, Wrestler (voice) * No Place to Hide - Student * Sole Survivor - Undercover Cop References External links * *Marc Handler Home Page Category:Living people Category:American television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male film actors Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:Writers from Los Angeles